


Letters

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's love burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

When each of her sons were born, Mary Winchester wrote them each a letter telling them how much she loved and cherished them and how happy she was to have them. After her second son, Sammy, was born, she took her letter for Dean and added to it hoping that they would be close as any two brothers could be. She was proud that they'd be starting their own lives as fine men she'd known they'd grow into. She placed them in a scrapbook she made for each son and planned on giving the letters to Sam and Dean when they graduated from high school but she never had that chance.

They burned up with her.

-end-

...so now if someone wants to leave out the last line and have John give the letters to the boys (or at least Dean and have Dean give Sam his when he leaves for Stanford)... be my guest. :)  



End file.
